Who Do You Like?
by Lily and James Love 4 ever
Summary: Hermione goes looking for Harry. And he tells her something interesting. please R&R Its not my best work.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N OK this did not turn out how I planed it to but oh well I wanted it to be better but it didn't turn out that way the ended kind of shocked me when I wrote it but oh well.I think its only going to be a one-shot it depends.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Who Do You Like?  
**

Hermione walked along the side of the castle. She was looking for her best friend, Harry Potter. She had barely seen him all day, and it was bugging her. Most times, he was always around to joke and laugh with, but today he seemed a little bummed and Hermione wanted to find out what was bugging him. She walked over to the lake hopping that he would be there. He was. Harry was just staring at the lake deep in thought. Hermione walked silently over to him. She stood a few feet behind him. And just watched him. After about ten minutes Harry sighed.

"Hermione." He said not looking at her.

Hermione didn't move, how long had he know she was there. He turned around and looked at her. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she stared into Harry's bright green eyes. She walked closer to him, not breaking eye contact. Soon she was right beside him. She sat down. Finally she broke eye contact and looked at the lake.

"You know I'm always here for you." Hermione said looking back at Harry.

"I know." He said looking back at the lake.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed and looked back at her. "It's this girl and I like her so much."

Hermione looked shocked for a second but then said. "Then talk to her."

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. She won't ever like me. That much I know."

Hermione looked at Harry as if he was crazy, "Harry don't say that! You're amazing."

Harry shook his head again. "All I want is for her to know how I feel."

"Then tell her." Hermione persisted.

"But she won't like me. That's the problem." Harry said looking Hermione directly in the eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me I can tell."

"Well you wont know if you don't tell her."

"What should I say?" Harry asked.

Hermione thought for a second. "Tell her how much you like her."

Harry shook his head. "I tell her that daily."

Hermione looked confused "What do you mean?"

Harry sighed "I'm always with her. I love her."

Hermione nodded. "I know how you feel. I have the same problem. But he'll never like me."

Harry nodded but then his eyes snapped to Hermione. "Wait. Who do you like?" He questioned

"Oh some boy." Hermione dismissed.

Harry eyed Hermione. "Oh," Then added. "She won't like me either."

Hermione looked Harry directly in the eyes "I bet she does."

Harry looked at Hermione confused. "How do you know?" He asked.

"Because, who wouldn't like you?" She asked.

Harry looked Hermione right in the eyes. "You." He whispered.

Hermione shook her head. "You're wrong, I love you."

Harry smiled, "I love you too."

"So." Hermione said after awhile. "Are you going to talk to her?"

Harry smiled again. "I just did." He whispered to her.

To say the least Hermione was surprised. She never expected Harry to like her. Hermione sat there shell shocked not able to move. After a few minutes Harry stood up and left, and all Hermione did was watch him. She wasn't able to stop him. She couldn't do anything. He left her there with only her thoughts. She finally made her decision, she got up and ran after him. Only to find him and Ginny lip locked in the hallway. Tears filled her eyes. And she ran. So much for what Harry had said to her.

But if she had stayed a couple seconds longer she would have seen Harry push Ginny off of him. And asked her what her problem was. But she never saw that. She never heard him tell Ginny that he loved Hermione.

Tell her he would always love her. No matter what happened.

* * *

**A/N Well what do you think? I dunno if I like it or not. Tell me what you think.  
**

**Lily and James Love 4 ever**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OK I decided that I didn't like the ending of the first part so here's the second part. Enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione walked away quickly she didn't want anybody to see the tears her eyes held. 'Why did he just tell me that? Then just walk away and kiss Ginny? And I thought he actually liked me. How stupid could I be?' Hermione ran to the Whomping Willow she knew nobody would be able to find her if she stayed in the shrieking shack. Every body else thought it was haunted. Everybody that was except Ron and _...HIM. But _he would never look for her. He was preoccupied with someone else. Doing only god knows what. She was about to go into the whomping Willow when she stopped. And looked at the sunset. 'Why did this have to happen to me?" The wind started to blow. It was blowing her hair around her face. But she just stood there watching the sunset as if she didn't care about anything at that moment. 'I should have said something to him. It's my entire fault if I had said something he wouldn't have been kissing Ginny.' More tears leaked through her eyes. 'What did I ever see in him?' Hermione continued to think about everything that had just happened.

* * *

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron shook his head. "Last time I seen her she was looking for you."

Harry sighed. He seriously hoped Hermione hadn't seen Ginny kiss him. Cause if she did he wouldn't know how to explain it to her.

"Hey did you check the Marauder's map?" Ron questioned. Harry shook his head and jumped up running to the dorm to look under his bed for the Marauders map. After he had grabbed it he started looking everywhere he thought Hermione would be. He looked at the library, the Room of requirements. By the lake still he couldn't find her. He was about to give up when he spotted her by the whomping willow. He sighed and smiled, he finally found her. But he had a bad feeling about going and seeing her. But he pushed that aside and went to talk to Hermione.

He felt bad for just leaving her before. He didn't even know why he did it in the first place. He thought he would leave her to her thoughts. He never planned Ginny to kiss him out of the blue. He needed to talk to Hermione again. He wasn't sure about what but he needed to. Just to make sure everything was still all right. Harry watched the Marauder's map. All she did was stand there not moving. Harry ran down the stairs out of the common room down seven flights of stairs and to the front door before he slowed down a little it. He caught his breath. He walked slowly toward the Whomping Willow. He finally saw Hermione standing there staring at the sunset. He walked even slower What was he going to say? Even he didn't know yet.

Hermione felt a presence behind her. She knew it was Harry she could always tell when he was around her.

"What do you want?" She questioned.

Harry just stood there. Hermione turned around slowly and looked at him. Harry's heart throbbed. He saw the tear marks on her cheeks. She had saw him. She caught Ginny kissing Harry.

"Hermione I..' He said before he was cut off by Hermione.

"Save it I don't want to hear it." Hermione snapped. She was about to turn back around but decided not to. She decided to give him a piece of her mind. "You know Harry when most people tell someone they love them they don't leave and kiss someone else. Most don't do stuff like that. But then again your not like most people are you Harry?"

"Look Hermione let me explain." Harry said.

Hermione shook her head. "How can you explain that?" She asked. "What makes you think I'll believe what you say? A minute ago you told me you loved me. Then you walk away and I follow you and I see you kissing Ginny. What can you possible say that will make me believe you?"

Harry shook his head. "I can't explain that. But All I can say is that Ginny was the one who kissed me. I didn't kiss her. She kissed me."

"You expect me to believe that Harry?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I want you to trust me 'Mione." Hermione shook her head and laughed a little.

"I did Harry. I did trust you." She turned back to face the fading sun. The wind blew hard but neither took notice. Hermione tried to hold in the rest of her tears trying not to let anymore fall over Harry. Harry just stood there not able to think of what else to say. He told her what had happened, but she still didn't believe it. But then he heard something. Hermione started singing. She was quiet at first

_I always dreamt this day would come  
for you to hold me all nice and snug  
but I never thought it would come true  
and I never thought I'd run away from it._

_But I did cause I saw,  
I saw you with her.  
I never thought it would be so bad.  
Just standing there feeling my heart rip  
watching with her arms around you _

_I loved you  
I wanted you  
I need you  
But I never thought It would hurt so much  
To be standing there watching you with her _

Harry walked closer to Hermione. He truly did love her but he didn't know what to say to her at this moment. He didn't know how she felt. To see the love of her life kissing someone else. He knew he would be able to bare it. If he saw her with someone else.

_I wanted to be happy with you  
wanted to tell you everything  
wanted you to know how I felt  
but I couldn't tell you  
could tell you that I loved you_

More tears started to fail from Hermione eyes. And she choked up . She looked away from the sky the sun had already set and only Harry and Hermione were standing out side. Usually singing about something had made Hermione feel better but it didn't work this time. She knew it was because she actually felt something for Harry. It was more then like she knew that much.

Harry walked even closer to Hermione. He decided he was going to do it her way and started singing his own song.

_It started out fine  
wishin and waitin for you to come  
to tell you it  
Finally you come  
and I told you everything  
you were shocked I know  
I waned you to think it over  
so I left you alone  
What I didn't expect was her  
As soon as I walked in she was there  
before I had a chance  
she moved a little closer_

Harry walked even closer to Hermione. She still had her back turned to him. Harry was almost directly behind her before he stopped walking.

_Before I knew what was happening she was there  
Arms around my neck  
holding me close  
her lips on mine  
that's when you showed up  
you didn't wait a second  
to see me push her off and tell her  
That I loved you._

"I Love you Hermione, and only you." Harry whispered in her ear.

Hermione didn't know if she believed him or not. She knew Harry was never cruel. She knew he never wanted to hurt anybody. Knew he never wanted to hurt her. She slowly turned around to face Harry. She could see it in his eyes that he was telling her nothing but the truth. She smiled how could she have ever thought he would do something to hurt her purposely. He wasn't that kind of guy.

Harry smiled and stepped right up to her. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Harry." She whispered. He smiled and bent down and kissed her. Hermione kissed him back. When they pulled away Hermione only had one thing to say. "Harry."

"Hmmm?"

"Don't ever sing again."**

* * *

A/n So what did you think? I know the songs stunk. But I had to make it flow somehow. Thanx for reading. Please review,**

**Lily and James Love 4 ever  
**


End file.
